ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured User
<''' Other Features' 'Which Old Featured Users Can Be Renominated?' 2011-2013 Featured User Hall of Fame Use this page to nominate and vote for the featured User, which will be listed on the home page. Use the button below to nominate a user. type=commenttitle page=Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured User preload=Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Pages/layout hidden=yes buttonlabel=Nominate a User '''Note:' For help with the layout for the nomination, go here. Rules *'ALL' votes, whether for or against, MUST have a reason. *For and against voting is to retain its numbered list from the preloading layout. Commenting is to keep a plain bulleted list. *July 1, 2013 - Only registered users may edit the wiki, so registered users may vote. *Due to past annoyances, any negative conversation in comments will result in the conversation being permanently shut down and archived in a temporary subpage that will be deleted after the voting. *Not exactly a rule (more of a tip), but don't be sad if you lost the nomination to another user. Just because somebody voted for you doesn't mean they hate you. And not everyone is cut out to be a Featured User. *'You ''can change your vote. But you can't vote twice.' *You '''can't' vote for yourself or for a user you nominated. *Do not remove your vote. If the vote is invalid or changed, strike it out1, but don't remove it. **1Type at the beginning of each line, and at the end of each line, to strike out text. *Nominating someone as a joke, ironically, or shitposting is not '''allowed. User Requirements *Beginning with the Featured User of January 2019, all users whose last edit has been within three months and were previously Featured before January 2018 are eligible for renomination and being featured again. *Don't nominate a really new user who has almost no experience. Previous Winners 2011 *April: Roads *May: Ancy *June: Omi *July: Dave *August: Charbel *September: Brian *October: Bink *November: Redo *December: Sub 2012 *January: Dan *Febuary: Jon *March: Solo *April: '''TIE! Plasma and Rob *May: Toon *June: Jack *July: Sci *August: Sklei *September: Water *October: Zon *November: Nick *December: Ulti 2013 *January: Speedy *Febuary: Plasma *March: Cyber *April: Yopo *May: Omni *June: Paper *July: Max *August: Lego *September: Ultra *October: Ahmad *November: Brandon *December: Dark 2014 *January: Duncan *Febuary: Tammar *March: Ray *April: Dyloxx *May: Sif *June: Echo *July: Steve *August: Reo *September: Mig *October: Dioga *November: Shades *December: TJ 2015 *January: Ren *February: Bry *March: Street *April: Alan *May: Ls *June: Polar *July: Shadow *August: CaT *September: Korda *October: Bat24 *November: Rex Forte *December: Echo6 2016 *January: Toon *February: Mig *March: Sci *April: Rob *May: DF *June: Aaron *July: Yopo *August: Ulti *September: Reo *October: Ultra *November: Creeper *December: Rex 2017 *January: OV9 *February: CaT *March: Alan *April: Steve *May: Prime *June: Diamond *July: Echo *August: Omi *September: Brian *October: Beast *November: TIE! Shades and Killjoy *December: Revan 2018 *January: None *February: Brandon *March: Ethan *April: Jack *May: None *June: Reo *July: Ulti *August: Aaron *September: Carth *October: Ultra *November: None *December: None 2019 *January: None *February: Daph ---- Wolf Created by his parents and nominated by Ulti. For # Against # Comments *What can I say? I admire his optimism regarding the reboot and I really enjoy talking to him. UltiEpic! (Wall - Blog - ) 02:39, February 3, 2019 (UTC)